MentalCartographer
Deidae Colerg, under the handle mentalCartographer, is a Maroon blooded Troll. Her sign emulates a thorny acacia branch. Her first name is derived from the scientific name of an albatross and last name is a reference to Coleridge, who wrote Rime of the Ancient Mariner. Biography Deidae grew up living in a cozy little hive a few miles away from the ocean, a location normally reserved for highbloods, but she lives there because of the job that she was assigned to because of her power. Deidae, like some other lowbloods, has a psychic power that she puts to use. She calls hers HYPERORIENTATION, which is just her fancy way of saying that she has an infallible sense of direction. She can always find any point on the compass and if she focuses on a destination, she will instinctively be drawn to it. Maps and logs left behind by what she believes to be her ancestor indicate that her power will grow as she gets older, until she will be able to draw an accurate map from a description. Because of this developing power, she was assigned to take care of a lighthouse on a cliff overlooking the ocean to keep the light going for ships and eventually serve the highbloods by building up a small port around it and drawing maps for them. Sometimes she liked to spend the day sleeping in the lighthouse, even though she wasn't supposed to. Deidae grew up fairly sheltered by her lusus, who was reluctant to let her wander more than a few miles from her hive for fear of her being assaulted by those of higher blood, though they lived quite a distance from other hives. Because of her limited roaming distance, Deidae made up a game that she could play by herself which involved using a slender metal club to hit a small ball into a distant hole. She calls it Trolf. She also tried to meet other Trolls by talking to them online through Trollian, though she was often just as quiet on there was she would be talking to another face to face. Eventually she was able to find a small group of people that she grew comfortable enough with to talk to on a regular basis: Vivira, Fenrir, Eiliad, Amgine, and Novatl. When Deidae was around 6 sweeps, her lusus finally decided that she was capable enough to be able to defend herself and let her go wandering. The first thing that she did with her newfound freedom was to use her power to locate and visit her friends' hives, with the exception of Vivira, who lived deep underwater. She met the seadweller only when visiting Fenrir. Personality Deidae is quiet and fairly shy. She doesn't like talking to people unless they show an interest in wanting her to talk to them. She doesn't like taking unnecessary risks, preferring to evaluate all other options before doing something dangerous. She isn't a coward, but would rather run away than stand and fight, especially if she thinks her opponent could easily overpower her. Her power will usually let her find an escape route in these situations. Deidae is uncomfortable talking to others and tends to insert a lot of pauses and stutters occasionally. As for how she views the hemospectrum, she has been taught by her lusus to be cautious of highbloods and to defer to them immediately should they ask something of her or have a different opinion from her. The only higher-bloods that she has gotten used to are Teal blooded Eiliad and azure Amgine, though she still acts subordinate to them. She is outright terrified of Vivira. Relationships Her moirail is Amgine Evense, though on days where his mind is less stable than normal he seems to treat her more as a lowblood pet, a role which she happily fufils as long as it will help him keep his violent impulses under control. Petting her head when he gets worked up about something is a surefire way to calm him down no matter what. She is always listening when he rambles to her about things that she doesn't understand and is completely unaware that his feelings have been waxing more red for her lately. She is pretty good friends with Novatl, Fenrir, and Eiliad, though Nova's energy can overwhelm her a bit at times. Deidae is surprised at how well Eiliad treats her despite her blood color and gets along perfectly with Fenrir. Vivira scares the shit out of her most of the time - a combination of her blood color and intimidating attitude. Lusus Deidae's lusus is a big albatross that is very protective of her. It flew out to a lake a number of miles away to catch fish for the both of them, since the ocean on Alternia is often very dangerous. It tried to protect her to the best of its ability and would let her take little naps under its wing until she got too big to be able to do that anymore. It also used to let her ride on its back while it flew until she got too big to continue to do so. Trivia Deidae's favorite food is chocolate. She rarely got to have it and absolutely adores it. Offering her some is a surefire way to get her to venture out of her normal comfort zone. Uuoofles 03:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fantroll Category:Redblood Category:Living